


Word of Mouth

by severinne



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t that Jim doesn’t like what he hears; he just doesn’t want Bones saying it to someone who isn’t <em>him</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



> Written as part of the Help Haiti charity auction.

Satisfaction suffused Jim with a swagger and a smile as he sauntered into his preferred off-campus bar. A quick glance at the vintage carriage clock mounted high on the wall confirmed his idle suspicion that he was some twenty minutes late meeting Bones for their usual Thursday drinks, but it was well worth the comm number he had won from that pretty brunette on his way here.

At least he hadn’t blown off Bones completely to finish what he had started with Clara – Cara? Cora? – or so he reasoned proudly to himself. After all, Bones was his friend. Best friend he ever had, and so loyal that he wouldn’t mind waiting, no matter what his scowl or eyebrows might have to say.

Only Bones wasn’t scowling or frowning at all when Jim spotted him at the bar. And Jim sure as shit wasn’t smiling anymore.

Bones had company. Very attractive, very female company.

Contrary to his usual withdrawn slouch on his usual barstool, Bones was leaning casually upright against the polished edge of the bar, his hip jutted in an unconscious invitation that his red-haired companion was clearly reading and accepting. She held herself securely within Bones’ personal space, the curve of her breasts nearly brushing his broad chest when she leaned in to murmur something with her strawberry lips that Jim couldn’t make out but that Bones heeded raptly with his damn sincere eyes and attentive little nods.

Eyes narrowed on the pair of them, Jim sidestepped between two tables and approached the bar from behind Bones’ turned back, edging discretely closer with a deftness that would make his covert ops instructor proud, mingling effortlessly into the crowd waiting to order drinks. Warily reluctant but too curious to stop himself, Jim strained his hearing until he could make out his friend’s familiar drawl murmuring in easy counterpoint to a sweet, slightly smoky female voice.

‘You do have incredible hands,’ she said, and Jim rolled his eyes at her slightly amazed tone. _Of course_ Bones had awesome hands, Jim had noticed that much right from the day Bones had passed him that hipflask on the shuttle. Stupid woman.

‘That’s mighty nice of you to say so, sweetheart.’

Jim’s eyes widened. _Sweetheart?_ He gave up on the stealth approach and craned his head over a skinny girl’s elaborately piled hair to gape openly at Bones, who didn’t seem likely to notice him now that he had taken the redhead’s hand in his own.

‘Yours are quite lovely too, you know,’ he added smoothly, thumb brushing over her slender fingers. ‘You ever read much Vulcan physiology? To them, this would be really quite intimate.’

Jim’s heart sank pitifully into his stomach.

‘The sensation is the equivalent of a human kiss, see,’ Bones elaborated, his drawl dipping deeper into Jim’s haywire libido. ‘The dermal layers of Vulcan hands are quite thin, just as human lips are the thinnest, most delicate outer tissue of our bodies. The amount of sensation you feel from this,’ his thumb stroked along her fingers again, ‘is nothing compared to what you would feel if I did the same to your mouth.’

‘Really.’ Her tongue flicked at her parted lips as she tilted her head invitingly, answering with a private little smile. ‘Maybe you should show me,’ she murmured.

Bones ducked his head, but not before Jim saw the shy grin blushing his face.

‘Bones!’ Jim surged forward and landed a heavy slap on his friend’s shoulder, interrupting the intimate scene like a brick thrown through a parlour window. He knew he was being even more of an asshole than usual, but Jim was good at working with what he had at his disposal. ‘There you are! You didn’t forget our little date, did you?’

With his hand still firmly clamped onto Bones’ shoulder, Jim could feel his muscles cringing as he turned around. ‘Jim,’ he greeted tersely, that endearingly bashful smile now firmly obscured by an anxious sort of annoyance. ‘How nice of you to finally show up.’

‘Isn’t it?’ He grinned flippantly and let his arm drop to sling comfortably around Bones’ waist. ‘Thanks for keeping him warm, _sweetheart_ ,’ he said, addressing the increasingly confused redhead, ‘but I can take it from here.’

The questioning frown on her pert pink lips eased into something that looked almost intrigued. Bones, on the other hand, was fuming.

‘Now, Jim, you’re being awfully rude to the lady here,’ he protested in a softly warning tone, and Jim bit his lip hard and steeled himself anew against the warm flush he felt at that scolding tone, like Bones would love nothing more than to take him over his knee and–

‘No, it’s alright, Leonard.’ Bones’ friend stroking his arm snapped Jim out of his rampant imagination. Despite the fond gesture, her brown eyes were already skimming indifferently past them both with an assessing look that set Jim’s teeth on edge with indignation on Bones’ behalf. ‘You and Cadet Kirk had plans, after all. I’ll leave you to it.’ Jim seethed inwardly as she inexplicably tipped up on her toes and planted a friendly kiss on Bones’ cheek. ‘Thank you,’ she murmured.

‘Don’t mention it, darling,’ Bones replied softly, smiling warmly in a way Jim scarcely recognized as he saw her off with a gentle hand at the small of her back. His eyes dropped reflexively to the tips of those quietly confident fingers, so distracted by aimless possibilities that he only vaguely registered the increasingly annoyed tone of Bones’ low voice calling his name.

‘Jim…? Jim!’

‘Huh?’ He shook his head, looked up into Bones’ narrowed hazel eyes.

‘What’re you having?’ he bit out impatiently, jerking his head towards the waiting bartender. The bartender had the sort of stormy eyebrows that he’d clearly been studying from Bones.

‘Uh…’ Jim licked his lips. ‘Um, nothing. No. Thanks?’

Bones and the bartender scowled in equal disapproval. Jim wondered if they had been practicing that look together, and winced with yet another pang of jealousy.

‘I mean… let’s go somewhere else, alright?’

‘Alright,’ Bones agreed, slow and suspicious. Still staring Jim down like he were an especially challenging viral diagram, Bones reached back and snatched up his half-empty tumbler of bourbon, knocking it back in one with a parting nod to the bartender. ‘Let’s go.’

Jim obeyed numbly, chasing his tall, solidly-built shape through the thronging crowd with his mind’s eye obscured by the vision of Bones’ bobbing throat stretched above the open collar of his button-down shirt when he had swallowed down the last of his drink. He wildly wondered what Bones would taste like with the bourbon fresh on his bitter tongue.

‘Took you long enough,’ Bones muttered as they maneuvered towards the exit. ‘If you’d kept me waiting any longer, I’d have had to start humping her leg.’

Jim quickly banished the arousal that flared up around that image, let his jealousy smother it back down. ‘And you’d have gone that far too, wouldn’t you?’

Bones turned on his heel to frown at him, using his broad shoulder to push the door open into the cold misted air of outside. ‘Actually, no, I wouldn’t have,’ he said, eyes narrowed. ‘Gentlemen don’t _hump legs_ , Jim.’

‘Oh, of course not.’ Jim spitefully kicked the bar door shut as Bones walked ahead down the promenade. ‘I guess _gentlemen_ just lay it on with all the “sweetheart” and “darling” crap, right?’

‘Let me guess,’ Bones sighed, slowing to let Jim catch up. ‘A bit much?’

‘No.’

Bones snapped his head around, eyebrow suspiciously raised in a way that made Jim’s mouth go dry but he soldiered on as best he could now that he had let something so honest slip loose.

‘No, it was… nice.’

He held his breath, knowing from Bones’ sudden stillness that his too-clever brain was not only adding up the sum parts of Jim’s reckless behaviour but also coming up with the right answer, despite his best attempt at casual indifference.

‘Nice.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim broke eye contact in favour of glaring down the street. ‘Look, it’s cold, can we just–’

‘Do you like it when I’m nice, Jim?’

The shiver that chased down Kirk’s spine beneath his leather jacket had nothing to do with the San Francisco fog curling in around them. Something in Bones’ voice had shifted lower, settled thick and sultry on his tongue and Jim shook his head because he probably shouldn’t be thinking about his friend’s tongue right now. ‘What do you mean?’

‘What I mean,’ Bones replied, a touch impatiently for all the laziness of his slurred words, ‘is that I think you like it when I’m all sweet and polite. I think you’d like it a hell of a lot more if I were so sweet to you.’

‘Seriously?’ Jim attempted a laugh that rang feeble, even to his own perfectly biased ear. ‘C’mon, Bones…’

‘You would, wouldn’t you, _darling_?’

That was it. Hearing that slow drawl of _darling_ aimed right at him, pouring like honey from Bones’ undeniably sexy mouth, and Jim’s common sense was shot to hell. ‘Yeah,’ he confessed. ‘Yeah, I would.’

The heat flaring in Bones’ eyes convinced Jim that it was the right answer. ‘I’d like to be sweet to you,’ he agreed throatily, taking a step forward. Something in his stride was so predatory despite the reassuring words that Jim found himself taking a cautious step backward towards the bar’s side alley. ‘I’ve thought about it, y’know. Courting you. What it’d be like to treat you to a nice meal, take your hand…’ Bones reached for it, thumb gently stroking his knuckles. ‘Tell you just how god damn beautiful you are…’

A delighted smile broke out on Jim’s face, his heart hammering beneath the force of Bones’ quiet flattery. Jim drew him closer, backing steadily deeper into the alley. ‘You think I’m beautiful?’ he asked, teasingly-bright enough to cover the shyness crawling up the back of his neck.

‘Too damn pretty for your own good.’ An answering smirk, smaller and darker that Jim’s grin, quirked at Bones’ mouth as he followed Jim into the alley, walked him backward towards the brick wall. ‘Too damn pretty and too damn easy to bother with dinner and drinks… not when there’s some dark and dirty alley handy, isn’t that right, sweetheart?’

Jim held his breath. There was a hard edge to the question that could have been accusation or lust, maybe even both but he was far too turned on to ever turn this off again. ‘Whatever works,’ he countered, daring a smirk of his own. ‘Like you said, I’m easy.’

The fingers holding his hand clenched tight, and Jim hissed with quiet triumph when Bones growled – and _fuck_ , did he want to hear a lot more of that – and shoved him hard to the wall. ‘Oh, I know you are, my dirty little darling,’ Bones whispered harshly, and Jim couldn’t repress his answering moan of agreement. ‘And I think I know exactly what you need. What _this_ needs.’

Bones released his hand and groped his erection through his jeans, and Jim would have moaned again except that Bones roughly claimed his lips and his voice at the same moment. Their mouths smashed roughly together, Bones’ bourbon-sharp tongue sweeping lewdly inside. Jim whined softly at the back of his throat, hips rolling against Bones’ heavy palm, hands clinging tight to his shoulders. Bones hummed, a soft amused sound that vibrated through the prolonged tease of his kiss before he pulled back, reddened lips soft with satisfaction.

‘Pretty, dirty little thing,’ he purred. He gave Jim’s cock another slow squeeze that set his head lolling back and cracking hard into the wall, exposing his throat to Bones’ tongue and teeth. Limbs shuddering with want, Jim sank completely beneath the tide of Bones’ ministrations, his body growing too hot with sweat to mind the cool air that swept his stomach when Bones drew his t-shirt up beneath his open jacket.

‘You’re so hot like this,’ Bones murmured against his Adam’s apple, stubble and teeth scrapping against his neck. ‘Bet you’d love it if I played with your dick right here and now, wouldn’t you, darling?’

‘Oh, fuck…’ Eyes flying open, Jim arched harder against Bones, dragging a hand down to grope his ass and _oh_ , Bones had an incredible ass. ‘Please… yeah, fuck, do it…’

‘Mmn.’ Bones dragged his hand up to the waistband of Jim’s jeans, flicked the top button open. ‘Say please again, sugar…’

‘ _Bones…_ ’ he whined, squirming impatiently against the fingers hovering _so-close_ above his groin.

‘Say please,’ Bones repeated. His fingers traced just beneath his jeans, teasing sweating skin. ‘You’re gonna beg me for it, darling…’

Jim sucked in an unsteady gasp, suddenly struggling for breath. ‘Please… yes, _please_ , touch me…’

‘There’s my good little baby.’ Skilled, confident fingers made short work of his jeans and underwear, and Jim groaned as Bones’ hand closed around his cock. ‘Such a sweet little slut…’ Jim twitched hard in Bones’ hand. ‘Oh, oh, easy there, darling…’ A dark chuckle tickled Jim’s ear, and Bones tightened his grip. ‘Can’t have you coming too soon… I’m not nearly done with you yet…’

A hidden knot of tension in Jim’s spine loosened at the unspoken promise in Bones’ gravelly words. ‘I haven’t even gotten started on you,’ he countered hoarsely. His fingers clenched harder at Bones’ ass, urging him closer until he felt the answering hardness of the other man’s erection rubbing against his own. Some of Bones’ control broke at that heated contact, and for a moment there was nothing but rolling hips and sloppy kisses and more of those searing growls from the back of Bones’ throat before he pushed away, hips still grinding at Jim’s thigh but mouth panting hard tantalizing inches away.

‘You want a go at me, do you?’ Both of Bones’ hands palmed over his torso beneath his rucked-up shirt, mapping skin and muscle with a familiarity that made Jim’s breath catch in his throat. ‘Get on your knees, darling,’ he ordered, a deep and deadly hush that quaked straight to Jim’s cock.

He went down wordlessly, eagerly, hands almost clumsy as he fumbled open Bones’ old leather belt and jeans. Bones’ cock was velvety hot in his hand, and Jim briefly resented this unlit alley and misted night for obscuring his first look at this but the darkness fed his determination to explore with lips and taste and touch. Jim nuzzled his way into Bones’ groin, savouring the heady musk of his arousal before licking and sucking away at his blood-hot length, learning and memorizing every reaction earned through his worshipping mouth.

Approving fingers shoved into his hair, petting gently over his scalp. ‘Such a good boy,’ Bones encouraged softly. ‘Oh, you have no idea… how much I’ve thought about this, you and your pretty cocksucking mouth… oh, _fuck_ , just like that…’

Jim shot a glance upward, repressing a pleased smile around his mouthful of Bones’ cock, and gripped both hands harder at his ass, encouraging him to thrust gently for him until he felt Bones pushing hard to the back of his throat. Heart hammering with lust, Jim swallowed tight around him, once, twice, and groaned deeply as Bones came thick and warm over his palate, cradling his head in his strong hands as Jim pulled back to suckle away the last traces of his release.

‘God damn, Jim…’ Bones’ legs gave way as he dropped to his knees before him, hands still woven into his sweat-damp hair. He used his grip to draw them together into another kiss, slow and thorough as though Bones were seeking out his own taste on Jim’s tongue; the very idea fired another burst of heat down to Jim’s neglected cock, making him moan greedily into Bones’ mouth. ‘Want to watch you come for me,’ Bones muttered urgently, mouth still so close that he brushed hot and damp against his oversensitive lips. ‘Want to watch you touch yourself…’

Jim huffed a delighted, grateful laugh and dropped back to rest on his heels, shoulders braced against the wall as he licked the palm of his hand and reached down to fondle his cock, unable to delay his need for touch. He played his other hand over his exposed chest and stomach, tried to take it slow and sleazy and make a good show of it but his orgasm, like everything tonight, struck him too quickly to be controlled. All he could manage was to keep his eyes open as he came into his own hand, drinking in the sight of Bones hovering over him, sheltering him, touching him again with soothing fingers stroking his hair and face.

‘Shh, baby… easy, I’ve got you…’ Bones swallowed the shallow cries of his release with soft and swift kisses that served only to draw more noise from his suddenly parched throat. Shuddering still, and suddenly overwhelmed by the realization of what they had just done, Jim sagged into his arms, drawing out the lazy passage of their kiss so he could have more time to figure this out.

Bones, however, was less inclined to linger and more concerned with tucking them both away with short, efficient movements of his hands that were, actually, strangely comforting. He even produced what looked like an old-fashioned cloth handkerchief and gently daubed at Jim’s sticky fingers before pressing a soft kiss to the palm of his hand. ‘C’mon,’ he urged softly, pulling a shell-shocked Jim to his feet and tucking the handkerchief away in his jacket pocket. ‘You’ll catch your death out here. We may as well head back inside, get you a drink.’

‘Get me a…’ Jim resisted the pull of Bones’ hand, no matter how awesome it felt to be doing something as crazy as _holding hands_ with Bones. Maybe he was too sober to handle this, thoughts chasing each other too quickly around his utterly blown mind and racing to an irrationally jealous crescendo. ‘What the hell, Bones?’ he blurted out finally. ‘We’re done here, so you’re going back to your girlfriend or some shit?’

‘My what?’ A sour grimace creased Bones’ brow. ‘Oh, hell no. No. Damn it, Jim, she’s a doctor, not my girlfriend.’

‘Huh?’ Jim squinted up at Bones, who finally released Jim’s hand and sighed heavily.

‘She’s an immunologist at Starfleet Medical, one of the best in her field as it happens. She was also sick of being ignored by her boyfriend and hoped that appealing to his baser instincts might get his attention. Stupid, I know, but…’ He shrugged, stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. ‘I happened to be convenient, that’s all.’

‘So…’ The low hum of jealousy was ebbing off Jim’s consciousness, leaving a fresh blankness in its wake. ‘Um, all that “darling” stuff, then…’

‘Is all for you now, you dim-witted moron. If you’ll have it.’ The kiss Bones pressed to his lips was sweet and chaste and so hot with promise that it set Jim trembling all over again. ‘Which you would’ve known if only you’d shown up on time,’ he scolded gently, brow furrowing. ‘What the hell kept you anyway?’

A nervous lurch kicked through the warmth settling in Jim’s belly. ‘Um…’

‘Forgot her name?’ Bones asked ironically.

‘Er…’

‘Good.’ A strong hand settled over his ass, pulled their hips tight together. ‘Otherwise I’d have had to fuck her name right out of your pretty little mind, and–’

‘Clara,’ Jim blurted out. ‘Her name was Clara.’

Bones’ eyes narrowed, a dangerous smile curving his mouth. ‘To hell with that drink, then,’ he growled. ‘Let’s go home.’


End file.
